Running Away
by ThatGirlWithThoseIssues
Summary: One month after book four, Kullervo escapes Connie. My first story so pls be nice and review. I'm not good at summary's as you can see.
1. the Great Escape

**_Running away_**

**This is my first story so pls be nice.**

* * *

It only took one minuscule movement for Connie to wake up.

As always these days,Connie had her senses at their highest. Nobody really knew why; not even Connie. Still, she couldn't help but wonder. It was one month now since Kullervo was beaten... what a joke. Knowing she should have told someone about Kullervo, and knowing she never could bring herself to caused her more pain than Kullervo ever had. Knowing how scared they would look...it made her feel sick and terrified inside.

Something shattered her thoughts abruptly.

Connie's ears prickled. Something was moving about,she just couldn't work out what it was.

After a while Connie couldn't stand the eerie sound that was too loud for her ears any more,so she opened her eyes tentatively.

In front of her unbelieving eyes stood a shape-shifting mass. It looked exactly like Connie when she was shape shifting, and the thought made her shiver.

It kept Connie paralyzed with shock. She did not fully realize the real danger, so she tried to bond with it.

When it realized it was being watched, it flew out of Connie's bedroom. She knew that she couldn't stop it, even if she wanted to. She was still paralyzed, and was left wondering what had just happened.

* * *

After ten minutes, when Connie finally realized it was actually Kullervo that escaped, she felt sick with fear.

"How is this possible?" she whispered over and over again,while swaying backwards and forwards in shock.

Without warning, her mood swung from confused to angry.

She screamed in agony, her scream as chilling as a banshee's.

The entire house was on the move.

* * *

**Sorry,the chapter is short.**

**pls review.**

**And I promise the next chapter is better.**


	2. Unexpected power

**Angelmail,GreatWolf Fanatic and RandomShadows,thank you for your reviews.**

**And a special thank you for Darling Summers.**

* * *

_**Unexpected power**_

Connie was surprised by the way Evelyn and Mack reacted after she had told them. Mack seemed quiet and hopeful, in a way, and Evelyn seemed to understand too much. They seemed to have already known everything, they way they had reacted.

"Too Kullervo like," Connie mused silently when Mack was calling the Chartmouth Chapter up for an urgent Society meeting. "And definitely too organized."

Connie managed to make some toast to eat and drink a mug of tea before the Society arrived in their living room.

There seemed to be everyone; Shirley, Jessica, Arran, Argand, Rat, Mrs Clamworthy, among many others. Some of the Trustees had came too- Kinga, Kira and Eagle-Child were all present.

Connie scanned the room again hopefully. Col...at the thought of him Connie smiled. They never seemed to be alone- there was always Rat with his fun, crazy speeches or the extroverted Anneena or quiet Jane there as chaperones. She and Col never really had a proper date together, but she loved the way he smiled at her and was looking forward to talking to him. She began to walk towards him, but Kinga called for attention. The meeting was about to start, and everyone took their seats.

Connie must have looked distressed because Mack had started to speak.

"We came here tonight because of our old enemy, Kullervo." People gasped in shock.

Fearing the worst, Connie told them quickly about everything; how she had defeated Kullervo, how hard it was to keep it a secret, and how he had escaped Connie so easily. When she had finished, she half-expected them to start panicking but no one moved or said a word. Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Col spoke. "What _is_this? Do you really think that Connie can't shapeshift anymore because Kullervo isn't there? Do you really think that?"

There was still silence. Col frowned. "Unbelievable" he muttered, then stood up and went to stand by the kitchen sink, growling angrily

Connie was getting angry- with herself, with Kullervo, and with _everybody_ for treating her that way "Why now?" she asked herself.

It was too much to bear, she just had to shape shift. But it all came out wrong.

She had expected to morph into a banshee, but instead she became its hollow wail.

She was nothing. Only a sound in a small space, where nothing existed, not even her.

* * *

"Connie disappeared... She actually disappeared. "How is that possible?" wondered Col.

Without warning, he heard a wild wail. It was so strong, he had to put his hands around his ears and kneel down to stop it from tearing his brain.

He was confused and scared, for Connie more so than anything else. He tried to force open his eyes to see what was going on.

He could hear the wail become more confused and determined with each and every second.

"Wait, somehow this sounds like Connie... What is happening?" He tried to scream, but couldn't even open his mouth.

Then slowly Connie began to appear exactly at the position she was sitting in before. She became... the banshee's wail. It was a completely unknown and unexpected power- she looked so impressive.

When everything went back to normal, Connie couldn't say a word, paralyzed once again with fright. She took her legs up so that she could hug them and started crying. Col just hated to see her in this state, so he came over to comfort her, whispering words nobody but Connie could hear.

* * *

Later it was decided that their main concern was to keep Connie safe, no matter what had to be sacrificed to do so.

"Kullervo will be after her when he realizes that something is missing," said Eagle-Child. "And this time, he may take our universal's life away."

It was also decided to protect Connie from stress, anger, and all bad feelings for as long as possible.

'But we also have to keep Connie from changing into powers of mystical creatures,At least we all have to try.' continued Kinga.

After the agreements, when everyone, including Col had gone, Connie felt so much nothingness... She just had to explode.

Connie was so powerful, she could be anything.

* * *

**Pleas Review :)**


	3. Being no one

**Here's your next chapter everyone.**

* * *

**_Being no one_**

Connie woke up to find herself in a hospital bed,with a really bad ache in her limbs.

"What's happening to me?" Connie whispered weakly.

She tried to recall everything.

And then it struck her.

*

**_Flashback_**

_After the overwhelming nothingness, the earth shook so dramatically it almost seemed like a rollercoaster ride. _

_But it was Connie's explosion that had shook it._

_The magnetic urge to fill the nothingness was too strong._

_She had flown with current of mystical powers, changing from nothing to everything._

_Only once she had glimpsed Evelyn's house half in water, half in fire, did she become concerned._

_"Enough!" screamed Connie._

_Although she loved every minute of being no one, Connie cared about George, Evelyn and Mack._

_Making sure that everyone was safe was her priority.  
_

_Connie came back, swooping hurriedly down, knowing exactly where danger laid._

_On her way down, someone hissed menacingly,_

_"You're mine now."_

_All went blank._

_*_

Connie knew that Evelyn's house was lost,and it was her fault.

Crying deeply, with no one there to support her, Connie thought,

"Was it Kullervo that made me do all this? Or was it me?"

Distracted by her exhaust and worry at first, Connie looked properly around for the first time.

There were some _Get Well _cards and... flowers. The room was full of them, even the open window seemed to disappear.

Connie smiled; she already knew who had brought them.

Silently recalling all good moments, Connie got lost in her dreams.

*

Connie woke up abruptly. Someone's presence was bothering her.

"You can never be free! You belong to me." said a chilling, familiar voice.

Connie felt a hand slip over her mouth. She opened her unsteady eyes, only to see a tall man; dressed in midnight-blue, druid-like robes, with a cold, piercing stare and icy, bony fingers.

Connie tried to scream. No one could hear her.

*

Col was walking impatiently. He wanted to get to Connie's room as quickly as possible.

This was too urgent to even think about other things.

He was just in time.

A man in billowing robes the color of an overcast night sky was covering Connie's face, while Connie tried to scream.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" called Col loudly.

The man looked quickly at him. His stare was as cold as ice.

Before Col knew it,the man was out of the open window.

Col was rooted to the spot.

Connie murmured "Is he gone?" in a weak voice- this brought him back to present.

"Yes. I'll try my best to protect you, I promise."

She smiled; it was good to have someone like Col.

Col was sitting beside her now.

"Connie, that man. He's Kullervo. He's stronger now- a lot stronger."

After a moment of silence,Connie exclaimed "He must have used me! He thinks I'm nobody!"

"What? I don't understand?"

"He must have drained my energy..." said Connie in pure shock while moaning in pain.

'Connie! Connie, are you alright?' Col asked with a flush of concern.

Those were the last words Connie heard before everything went blank again.

* * *

**Pleas review.**


	4. Plans

_**Plans**_

When Connie was stable again, she began to think.

_What if it isn't safe here? If Kullervo could get through,who can't?_

_And he was trying to murder me._

This thought made Connie shiver_._

_He must want my powers so badly, he even changed into a human when he hates us. How is that possible? So much hate in him for us. I wonder what Col would do..._

After thinking for some time, Connie made a conclusion.

_"I have to escape from here, and the society. I don't want to hurt them, and its not safe, anyway_."

So that night Connie made a plan. It was deadly, one of the deadliest plans in the history of society for protection of Mystical Creatures.

And she needed one person, and one person only.

*

Col was walking down a hospital corridor,when a young nurse stopped to talk to him.

"Oh, Col, isn't it?" The nurse had the weirdest smile he'd ever seen.

"Yes," said Col, confused.

"Lately, Connie had been unstable, you know that, don't you?"

"Well, of course!!" Col exclaimed, and received an weirder smile.

"We need to know what_ actually _happened." said the nurse, emphasizing the world 'actually'.

Col took a moment to consider it.

_"What should I tell her?"_ Col thought desperately.

"And why is that?" he asked the nurse suspiciously, trying to buy himself some time to think up a valid excuse.

"Could we speak about it somewhere else? I don't want anyone else to overhear." the nurse asked him quietly.

"Well, I don't think I can. I have to go, I really do." Col looked in the direction where Connie's room was.

"Well then, be prepared! We've seen a huge magnetic force in Connie- we've never seen anything like it before." the nurse exclaimed so quickly that it took Col a few seconds to understand.

Cols eyes widened. He left the nurse and sprinted for his dear life towards the room .

*

Connie watched as Col sprinted into the room. Unluckily for him, he hit the door frame.

The next thing Connie knew, Col was lying, dazed, on the floor.

Connie turned bright red, while choking back her laughter.

Rat, who had stopped in to visit, was already laughing his guts out.

When Col stood up, still wobbly, he asked

"What...What is Rat doing here?" He felt dizzy.

'Oh, Rat? He just came in to check if I was okay like everyone else." said Connie.

"That's good. I've been worried sick about you, Connie." Col made an attempt to take a step forward, but failed. Ending up on the floor again he muttered,

"I'm all right."

After a lot of wobbling and failed attempts to walk normally, Col was finally sitting on Connie's bed. Rat, still laughing, left the room to meet Icefen.

When Connie and Col were left alone, Connie exclaimed,

"I'm not safe here, am I, Col? If Kullervo changed into a human, and believe me, he really hates us, what lengths will he go to to get me?"

After the shock of hitting the door frame, Col felt so powerless that it almost hurt.

"I don't know, Connie. I really don't know."

"Look, Col. I would never be safe _inside_ the society, the Trustees can't do anything to stop him from killing me. Col,I have to hide."

"Are you suggesting to run away?"

"No, not exactly run away. What I mean is hide from the Society _and _Kullervo, with only trusted people to know."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"Simple. I change into a fire imp, hide all traces of my existence, and find a good place to stay."

Col thought for a moment.

"But what if you hurt somebody? Don't you care?"

This hurt Connie, but she fought back.

"And who do you think I am? Gosh, I'm the only universal here who can change into...into that... thing!" Connie nearly screamed, and a few nurses looked her way anxiously.

Col opened his mouth to reply, but he heard Mack's cheerful voice.

"Connie! How good it is to see you!"

Evelyn asked curiously 'What were you and Col talking about?'

Connie struggled fiercely for words.

"We...eh,were talking about... you living in my gran's house... until you have everything settled!"

"Really? That's so nice of you, Col. And Lavinia.'

"Uh, I have to go..." said Col in wonder_. Couldn't they hear Connie shout?_

Shooting one dangerous look at Connie, he walked out quickly.

* * *

**I'm curious to see what you all think,so pleas review.**


	5. Trap

**My longest chapter so far. :)**

**_Trap_**

Running into Connie's hospital room, Col closed the doors tightly behind him. Luckily, he didn't hit the door frame this time. He was holding the door handle as if it was a lifeline.

Pale with shock and fear, Col stared at Connie.

"Connie, were the windows opened at any time?" Col asked, a little unnerved.

"No, not while I was in here." Connie knew who was paying them a visit.

Something was outside the door making strange noises. Connie could see shadows; one of them was almost identical to Kullervo's shape-shifting mass.

_This was to be expected_, thought Connie wistfully._ He must have some tricks in his sleeve, but so do I._

But instead, she said in a shaking voice,

"Is that _really _Kullervo?"

She had never told anyone, but she could easily win an Oscar for the best actress. Col nodded, struck dumb by the cold grip of fear...

After some time, Col realized how bored he was from standing against those cold doors. Not panicked, but bored. Even the shadows had disappeared- it seemed like Kullervo had been playing tricks on them.

Col laughed.

"He was only playing tricks on us!" Then he added, "He's good at it!"

Connie smiled sadly and lowered her tone of voice, not wanting what she said next to be overheard.

"But I've still got to hide, you know that, don't you, Col?"

Col looked at her, tilted his head to one side and said,

"Connie, why are you acting like Shirley?"

Connie buried her head in her knees- he had obviously upset her.

"Col, I really have to hide... you know Kullervo, he will come back. You just have to trust me on this one."

Col wanted so badly to hug her and whisper in her ear that everything would be all right that he absolutely forgot about the door and took a step forward.

But something pulled Col back unexpectedly against the door. He groaned in pain when he hit the floor, and barely heard a deadly, cold whisper.

"Hello, Col."

Somewhere in the fading background, Connie screamed.

*

When Col looked up, he was so surprised that he almost choked himself to death.

It was a nurse, and it was the one he was talking to another day. She was the same one who had said that there was something magnetic in their, or rather his, Connie.

Col opened his mouth, but the nurse pulled him up by his shirt and pushed Col back against the door. He could hardly breathe.

Connie was already on her feet, changing into a weather giant's wind.

The nurse dropped Col disdainfully and turned around to face Connie, or rather the wind.

The nurse now seemed to have changed- she now had a cat's long claws.

_So she was Kullervo,_ thought Col.

Standing face to face with the nurse, Connie slowly changed back. At the sign of that, the nurse also changed into her normal self.

_This is weird, _thought Col.

"It's good to see you, Connie." She tilted her head, exactly the same way Col had.

'Hello, Kullervo.' said Connie so ruthlessly that it hurt Col, even though it wasn't directed to him.

Kullervo looked distracted.

"But I'm not Kullervo, whoever that is.... I'm just your nurse, Catherina."

Connie frowned. How could she possibly be expected to believe such a lie.

"Oh, yes? Then why did you attack Col?"

"He's making me sick, that's why. First he runs away, and now he's here, standing in my way. What do you think?'

The nurse turned to look at Col, with disgusted look on her face, then back to Connie.

"What running away, Col?" said Connie with a dangerous smile.

"Well-" Col tried but Kullervo cut him off.

"The thing is, I told him that we need to know what country you are from which is very important, and he just runs away!"

Connie looked at Col, and got a shake of head in reply.

"Really? But maybe it was because you kept him for too long, he was so worried about me."

"Yes! I haven't seen her for sometime then!" Col added, knowing it wasn't his argument.

"Well then, let us begin." With these last words, Kullervo pushed Connie against a wall with such force that Connie nearly broke her back.

Col rushed in the direction of Kullervo and Connie, despite knowing that he was powerless.

But Kullervo took out a knife from his pocket.

Col flinched, and Connie looked terrified.

"I won't be afraid to use it." hissed Kullervo.

"Oh yes you will! You want Connie, that's why you won't hurt her!" screamed Col, pushing his luck.

"Col,what's happening there?" he heard his grandmother ask.

Kullervo whispered in Col's ear,

"Say something... but it had better be believable, because if not..."

He was cut off by Connie's loud breathing and then her fragile whisper,

"Col, please do as he says."

Unexpectedly, Connie sneaked behind Kullervo quietly, having exaggerated her fear to make Kullervo let his guard down. She motioned Col to call for help from behind him.

"Oh, Gran, I wasn't expecting you, and, uh.... uh.... Kullervo.... is here!" said Col in pure shock, slowly getting ready to die.

Kullervo's hand around the knife tightened.

"What! Let me in!" exclaimed Lavinia, trying to open the door.

"We... can't.... he has... a... a... knife.... in his.... hand.' Cols shaking voice alarmed even Kullervo. There was frantic shouting building outside.

Connie and Col had to be quick if they wanted to survive.

*

With one twitch of Kullervo's finger, all windows opened.

He grabbed Connie and started to run towards the closest window, and Col immediately started to run after him.

Kullervo jumped outside, but Col managed to jump and catch Connie's leg. The weight was too much, for the body of a nurse. So Kullervo gave up. Throwing them into thin air, he flew on.

Col was desperate- he couldn't change like Connie. But Connie thought of something to save them both.

She whistled for Skylark to come.

He was there in seconds, Connie had obviously planned this.

Skylark caught Col first, then Connie.

No one saw them, the grey of Skylark's wings camouflaged perfectly against the dreary hospital building.

*

On the way to Mr. Masterson's farm, Connie saw a body fall from a great height, still barely visible. As they got closer, they realized who it was.

It was the nurse that Kullervo took, but this time it was the actual nurse.

Skylark sped past everything and Connie had just enough time to change into a soft, cushioning wind again to catch her.

When they where all safe and on ground,the nurse fell unconscious.

They couldn't go back to the hospital after that.

The only place they where safe was Mr. Masterson's farm.

Somehow, they carried on.

**Pleas Review.**


	6. Kullervo and his problem

**I haven't updated for a while...but I'll like to thank you for all review I got.**

**And I wish good luck to Angelmail with her new story.:)**

_**Kullervo and his problems.**_

"What? You did what?" Shirley shouted. She was shaking- obviously shocked.

"Are you deaf or what?" Col screamed back.

The nurse was still unconscious, even though it was so loud that even someone in a coma would wake up.

Mr Masterson was nice enough to keep her, for a little while at least.

_After what she went though_, thought Connie, _she deserves a break._

"NO! I mean, how the heck could you have done something like that?! Tricking Kullervo! He could have killed you two! How is that even possible?!"

Connie could hear Shirley's yelling in the background grow louder as she entered the room.

Col gave Connie a thoughtful stare.

"Well,it wasn't me who did it!" Col frowned, sensing that he had gave away too much, and left the room.

Shirley gave Connie a icy, cold stare.

Connie took no notice of her, which obviously annoyed Shirley.

"So Connie, how did you do that?!" Shirley exclaimed and added, "Was it easy for our little universal?"

_What? Does she think I'm a child!?_ Connie thought, annoyed.

Connie glared back stormily. Her eyes were so intense that Shirley had to look away.

"Why would you think that it was easy, Shirley? It took me-"

Connie was cut off by Col. He was standing in the doorway, previously forgotten by the two girls.

"Connie, can I have a word with you, please?"

His facial expression was clear- he obviously didn't want her to tell Shirley.

But Shirley was already on her feet.

"Surely it can wait."

"No, it can't." stated Col, then turned to Connie. "Are you coming?"

"Sure." said Connie a bit disturbed in her own thoughts of what Col may do.

First of Connie's mind scene was that Col would change into Kullervo_. _

_But of course, that's impossible... or is it? _Connie wondered. The second mind scene was Col being a serious, cold-blooded murderer, but that wasn't going to happen either.

When Connie was sure that they could not be overheard, she turned around to see Col, who was staring at her furiously.

"Connie, are you crazy? You can't let her or anybody else know!" Col was now moving his hands alarmingly.

When Col realized what he was doing, he immediately let his hands drop.

Connie gestured for Col to lower his voice. Shirley's voice rang out.

"Col is everything OK?"

Col glanced at Connie desperately for help.

Connie gestured her hands, but Col could not read it, so instead he said,

"Uh, yes Shirley, I was just... doing my ... hand exercise... it's a Pegasus... thingy." Col said rather unconvincingly. Connie giggled.

"Like that would really convince her."

Col displayed one of his cheekier smiles, but it quickly faded away.

"But Connie, promise me that you won't tell anyone. It's crucial that you don't."

"And why is that?" whispered Connie, frustrated.

"Because... well, we have to."

"You sill haven't given me an answer, Col." said Connie as calmly as she possibly could.

Col sighed- he seemed distressed.

"Connie, we can't risk them knowing just how powerful you are. Some people almost definitely work for Kullervo- if he didn't have any spies, how could he know where you were? There's no doubt, they may be in the Society."

Col glanced at Shirley, who was now in the kitchen making a cup of tea.

Connie smiled mysteriously.

"I'm as organized as them. Don't worry Col, they'll never know." then added "Thanks for worrying."

*

Mr. Masterson gave Col and Connie rooms to stay.

"It's nice of him, I mean he's Shirley's father, for God's sake." Connie had said this, although she knew that he was a lot nicer then Shirley herself.

It was 6 pm now, and Col was in his fostered room.

He needed to spend some time alone... especially to think about Connie.

But there was lots to think about... he couldn't believe that all this happened in one day. It seemed so impossible.

He knew what Connie had planned, he had been told already. It was too deadly for anyone else to know, that's why he made Connie promise. But he couldn't stop thinking about it- it seemed so wrong.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made Col jump immediately.

Shirley's voice rang out.

"Col, let me in. I've got to talk to you."

_Oh no! Just not her, not now_, Col though with distaste.

He stood up and opened the door. Shirley immediately pushed her way in.

She sat down on 'his' bed, in her most seductive way.

_And who does she think she is_! thought Col, frustrated.

"So Col, tell me, why are you still with Connie? I thought you were cool."

Col stared at her blankly.

'Shirley, leave this for another day, will you?'

"Um... I don't think so."

After a moment of silence, she grinned evilly.

"Col,_ please_ tell me why are you going out with Connie!"

"Stop being so jealous, alright? ...And she's a lot more impressive than you! By the way who do you think you are, invading my room like this! And I love her!"

"I'm not jealous, and do you really love her? Because if you do then you won't mind me knowing what's the secret, would you? I mean we're friends, aren't we? I'm not invading your room, you've let me in yourself."

Col couldn't believe what he said. _Do I love Connie?_ he wondered.

Col frowned.

"Do you think that I'm stupid enough to believe you?"

"Oh Col, I don't think that." said Shirley, slowly standing up.

She stepped closer, but at that moment the doors opened.

It was Connie.

Stunned to the core, Connie thought,hysterically,_What?Col and Shirley!?In a room?!He couldn't do that!But he did._

Then she asked

"Shirley, what are you doing here?"

Having heard no answer, Connie's eyes started to water- she was obviously going to cry.

"How could you!" she shouted, leaving the room behind with a slam of the door.

After a moment, Col got a bit out of control, and ordered Shirley to go.

Leaving him to an empty room with only his thoughts left to wonder.

*

Connie rushed out of the room. She couldn't believe it, Col and this... this useless, good-for-a-punchbag-only, rag-like pig! Connie was so frustrated that she nearly changed into a mystical creature's power.

_I guess that's normal, I mean it's this useless, good-for-a-punchbag-only, rag-like pig! It was so undeniable._ Connie thought. _If not for Col, Shirley would be already dead._

She entered the living room where the nurse was.

To Connie's surprise, the nurse chanted... something, although her eyes were closed and no sound came from her moving lips. Connie was sure that this wasn't her imagination.

As she stepped closer, the letters seemed to form.... Slog-ervo, no... Callvo, no.... Kullervo.

Connie nearly fainted, but managed not to.

She couldn't speak, but she found herself screaming, it was the only thing she could do.

The nurse's eyes opened wide.

*

After a lot of scuffling and talking, and also punching Col, it was all settled, at least for Lisa, the nurse.

"Kullervo, you know, well... he can't take over me again." said Lisa, somehow concerned.

"What? How-" Connie's exclamation was cut off by Lisa.

"I don't know, but he told me that I get half his powers, that he has no chance to get to me again, because I would have all his power, and would be too powerful for him."

Somehow, it all sounded too familiar to Connie.

"Can you change into a mythical creature?" Connie asked curiously.

"What? What on earth do you mean? A mythical creature?"

Both Col and his useless, good-for-a-punchbag-only etc. "friend" gave her alarming stares .

_Whoops, I'd forgotten about that!_

Someone stormed in from outside. Surprisingly enough, it was Mack.

When Mack saw them, he was so surprised that he started choking.

"What-" he was cut off by his son.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

After a moment of silence Mack said,

"There's a huge tsunami on its way to England. The only thing that could cause it is mythical creatures, and they're on Kullervo's side." said Mack, glancing at Connie, but still not acknowledging Lisa.

*

Somewhere out on the Stacks sat an midnight-blue Eagle with hooked eyes that glinted, one yellow, one gold.

As it croaked, an army of sirens flew in the direction of the Masterson's farm.

**Please review.**


	7. Evacuation

**Thank you everyone for your reviews...:D**

**_Evacuation_**

Connie was back to Evelyn's from Mr Masterson's farm, after Mack had made everyone furious, and then acknowledged Lisa's presence. It was a nightmare...

So now she was packing her bags for tomorrows departure.

She and the Society- normal people as well- had to evacuate before the tsunami hit England. At the thought of that Connie shivered_._

_And this is what Mystical Creatures can do._

Evelyn had her bags already packed, ready to go, and so had George.

_How can she handle this so easily? I guess she isn't worried because her Banshees are on their way to Germany, where we're headed to._

Just before Connie finished packing, slightly out of breath, the phone rang. Evelyn picked it up, and Connie could hear her exclaiming,

"How?!" The single syllable evoked Connie's curiosity. The talking continued, and she couldn't understand a word.

Connie remembered what Evelyn once said. _Curiosity killed the cat._

When Evelyn put the phone down, turning around, Connie saw how pale she was. She could be compared to a white, silky curtain they had in the living room.

She looked as if she was in danger of fainting, so Connie helped her sit down.

"I have bad news. At Mr Masterson's farm, minutes ago, there was an attack." said Evelyn in a concerned tone of voice. Even George seemed to understand, and began to whimper.

"Attack?! An attack from who?"

"Oh, Connie. That's our problem, it's the sirens. We believe that they are on Kullervo's side."

"What?!I thought they only cared about themselves!" Connie exclaimed.

"Well, apparently not. Either way, we think Kullervo somehow took over them, as he did with that nurse, Lisa."

"Oh, that _is_ possible."

"Oh, we have to move! The society need us!"

*

When they got there, what they heard first was shouts. Many panicked voices rang about, to Connie's confusion.

When they got out, what Connie saw was amazing. The roof was destroyed, and the walls could barely stand.

_And that's what Sirens can do._

Gull-Wing was sitting on the stable roof. Connie rushed there, ignoring Evelyn's cries for her to stop.

But before she could do anything, someone swiped her into an embrace.

It was Col. Only he hugged her in that... weird way.

_Col absolutely must have forgot about our fall out, I don't blame him...but I wonder, is he really with Shirley? _wondered Connie, while hugging Col back.

"Um, Connie? You're holding me too tight." said Col, a bit concerned.

"I'll only let go if you tell me whether or not you're with Shirley." said Connie teasingly.

"You know, I could stand here like this forever, but the truth is that me and Shirley didn't do anything. You just got that one wrong."

Connie glared at Col stonily, letting go of him. She burst out,

"Well, I felt Shirley was about to do something! I felt it, Col! And what I felt was true! I could even see the look on her face! Would you have stopped her, if she...!?"

"Well, I have to admit, she did seem like she was up to something."

"But would you have stopped her, Col?"

Rat, who had been listening all along, said;

"WOW, a marriage argument. Cool!" Both Connie and Col shouted,

"Shut up!"

"Okay, this is getting... weirder." Rat grinned.

"By the way, I'll never marry a boy like you!" Connie started all over again.

"Well, you may think that I'm the wrong boy for you, but I'm not. Haven't you seen that, Connie Lionheart?" said Col, pointing to his brand new hair cut, as if it had something to do with it.

Connie, half-laughing half-serious, said

"How funny, but it will never change how I think about you."

"Whoa, that's harsh!" Rat's grin widened.

"I'll never marry you either! You... You pathetic little loser who happens to be a Universal!" Col screamed back. Rats grin faded.

"This is getting too serious."

Society members started to gather around, forgetting about the sirens.

"You good-for-nothing, betraying 'man', just-like-your-father... how do you dare to speak to me this way!?" Connie said with disgust.

Col was obviously stunned, but he would never give up on this one... And both he and Connie knew it.

"I dare, because I'm brave, not a coward, and just how much do you like me? I wonder."

"Enough to pull a stick up your-"

Somewhere in the background, Shirley's voice came.

"Someone, clean that rubbish out of Col's way, quick!"

"Whoosh, you better watch it, Shirley!" Rat screamed in a high-pitched voice.

People started to clear the way for Shirley.

Connie couldn't take it_._

_Who does she think she is?!_

She started rushing towards Shirley, when a hand stopped her.

With both arms around her, someone moved her away from Shirley...

"Connie."

"Col, leave her, she's worthless!" Shirley cried.

"Well, I don't think so... she's Connie, for God's sake!"

Rat meowed. Shirley rushed to Rat, and now was trying to beat him up- she was definitely annoyed.

Col swung Connie around. Facing her, he said,

"You shouldn't care about Shirley, she's a cow."

Col's fingers delicately brushed against Connie's face, but they were barely touching it. He was so incredibly close to her now, Connie could feel his breath on her face.

Forgetting that people were watching, Connie wanted to kiss him so badly but before she could do it, Col, slowly, started to push Connie backwards, until she hit the crumbling stable wall.

Grabbing Connie's wrists, delicately, he pushed them against the wall.

Then he kissed her.

Connie could swear, it was the best moment of her life.

But she kissed back, still shocked. The kiss sent cool shivers down Connie's spine, after all that arguing it was more than worth it.

Rat's shout came first.

"Hey, get a room!"

Then Evelyn's shouting,

"What? Stop that now, or you'll be grounded!"

Then Shirley- obviously even more mad,  
"Ew! How could you, Col?!"

Everyone shouted their opinions, but none of them mattered, to Connie, at least.

Col broke the kiss, or it seemed, but it was Shirley who pulled him out of her grasp.

The siren spoke.

"You human, how dare you hurt our Universal?!"

When it spoke, everyone forgot about Col and Connie, enchanted by the siren's voice.

Rat was the first to wake up, and made a silly remark.

_"La sirene, _show me your countenance, or otherwise our _Universale _will destroy you before she knows it."

"Oh, thanks Rat, that was really helpful." Connie said sarcastically.

"No problem, _Universale_." Rat bowed with a grin.

But the siren disappeared.

*

That night, after the attack, Connie couldn't sleep, so instead she sat reading a book.

But she was so wary that the words seemed to fly around her- she couldn't read them.

After a while, she dared to look at her attic window.

Something had disturbed her, it was Mew, croaking wildly.

"Oh, hello Mew, you don't visit that much these days."

But Skark's daughter's harsh cry became more and more incomprehensible.

A hand slipped over Connie's face. She couldn't breathe.

**Please Review.**

**Btw,I'm not really good at kissing scenes.**


	8. Beautiful Freak

**This chapter is dedicated to Darling Summers,because she's going on her holidays and we(meaning CQ forum)will really miss her.**

**Have fun,Summers.**

_**Beautiful Freak**_

Col was sitting on his bed, listening to music at three in the morning.

He couldn't sleep, but all he could do was think about Connie. He also kept hearing weird things, like his snoring gran.

_It must be this music- and obviously my gran, I wear headphones, _he thought._ But I love it, reminds me of Connie..._

_"You're such a beautiful freak..." _he kept singing, in a wavering tone, that shocked even him.

Something took his headphones off, it was his gran.

"For Gods sake, Col, stop this cat's wail, will you? My ears are aching!" she burst out.

Col blushed, embarrassed for being caught singing in his unusual voice.

But his gran couldn't care less now, because she was staring at him with concern, confusion and sadness.

"Col, I have some bad news..."

Col stared, worried, forgetting about the whole singing incident.

"It's Connie,she's been taken away by Kullervo..." Lavinia trailed off.

"No!" Col screamed. "How could he, that-?!" He was cut off by Lavinia.

'Col, stop. I know- we all know- that you like Connie but it's not the best time for your midnight screams and swears."

"Whaaa? Oh, yes we've got to go, right now!" Col jumped out of his bed and started to dress in his flying suit.

He forgot Gran, right now he had more important things to do.

"That's a tough one, him" murmured his grandmother on her way downstairs.

***

Connie loved the wind in her hair, loved the silky, scaly skin of a dragon, loved how the waves of the sea shook underneath her.

Connie only realized that she was riding on Kullervo and that there was a light path when the sun rose. She was already distressed and wanted to run away from him.

_I've got to check my escape routes,_ thought Connie. Looking down, Connie saw at least a hundred meter drop,

_Okay, maybe not this way..._

As if sensing her distress Kullervo said,

"Don't you worry, Universal, you're in safe hands."

"And how am I supposed to believe that? I can't trust you, after all, you're the one who caused the tsunami."

"Connie, why can't you understand me?"

Connie had so many questions, but she only asked the most important one.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, you'll see, Universal, or should I say, Connie?"

"Uh, you wouldn't dare call me Connie!"

There was a small, iridescent dot visible on the horizon. They seemed to be getting closer.

_I wonder where that is... And why is he taking me there?_

As they got closer, the light path started to glow brighter.

Kullervo seemed to be in pain, somehow.

Connie was confused by that_._

_Why would he be in pain? He's Kullervo,what could hurt him so badly?_

Then, out of nowhere, came something between a dream and flashback, but Connie could not tell.

It brought her such a pain that she nearly collapsed.

_Dream/Flashback_

_Evelyn was crying somewhere in the corner, but Connie couldn't reach her, or even see her._

_There was lots of wind, as if Connie had changed into a mystical creature._

_But when she looked down, she saw that she was in was her normal body._

_George lay in a cot, in front of her._

_"Connie, get George!" Evelyn suddenly screamed. "He will be safe with you!"_

_"But Kullervo-" Evelyn cut her off._

_"Take him, for God's sake! Kullervo won't do anything to him!"_

_"How do I know!?"_

_"Because he was taught- now go! Go, Connie! Run!"_

_"Taught by who?! I don't understand!" said Connie, picking George up._

_"By you! Connie, can't you remember?"_

_Connie couldn't recall anything, so she kept silent._

_"Oh my God, so it's started!' _

_"What's started? Aunt Evelyn, will you tell me what's going on?"_

_Then a force hit Connie. It was so strong that it took her off the ground._

Connie seemed to be waking up, still on Kullervo's dragon back.

But then it started again...

_"Conniee...whyy...aree...youu...doingg...thiss?" someone sobbed, sounding so heartbroken that Connie immediately felt sorry for them._

She drifted back, back to Kullervo and the light-path.

He was laughing, the sound painful to her ears.

"Oh, Universal, you're my key to the knowledge of the future."

Then millions of dream-like visions, like the ones that just happened, came into her mind. It was so unexpected that Connie had to hold on hard to Kullervo, so not to fall to the endless ocean of air.

In agony, Connie drifted though each one as if they where sheets of useless paper, remembering each one almost perfectly.

***

Col's mind was flooding. Ever since his Gran left the room, he felt so empty.

It was raining outside. Col wanted the rain never to stop, it was so perfect.

Those fine, tear-like cold droplets were perfect. Even his never-perfectly-made-bed was perfect.

_I miss her so much. I want and love her too much, I could sell my soul for her... _Col kept repeating over and over again, until he fell to the floor, crying.

_Kullervo has her, and I don't know where Connie is. It should be me, it should be me who is now with her_, Col whispered, crying deeper, tears steaming down his face.

His gran came back, with his brand new goggles- his last ones got ruined in an incident with Skylark.

_Well, it was Skylark who ate them. Poor him he had to throw up for a week. _The thought of the incident failed to make him smile.

_Damn those stupid goggles_, thought Col, angry for being caught crying.

"Col, are you all right?" came his Gran's concerned voice.

Col quickly wiped out the tears on his sleeve_. They were so good_, he thought.

"Oh, Col. What's wrong?" Lavina said, pushing her luck, but just making Col even more angry.

"Don't you know what's wrong?! It's Connie! She should be sitting here! Not with Kullervo in his dragon form!"

'How do you know that Kullervo is in his dragon form?" asked his Gran, alarmed.

"I... uh... don't know... it must be Connie, we must be mentally con-, I mean, we're best friends."

Col had never told anyone, but he and Connie shared a mental link, so whenever something was wrong, Col would know first.

_But that stupid music stopped me from knowing! _Col was incredibly angry with himself.

"Oh... I'll call to the search party to wait for you, you'll be the leader. Is that alright, Col?"

Lavina knew better than to unnerve Col when he was mad, especially when it was about Connie.

"Okay, but will you give me a moment?" said Col, without turning around.

'I have no other choice, have I." It was not a question.

As soon as she left, Col stared to cry again, with such an impossible task ahead of him.

***

Connie woke up, her head exploding.

When Connie stood up, someone said,

"Thank you for your help, Universal. I have power against all future." It was Kullervo.

"What?" It took a while for Connie to remember, then she burst out,

"Oh my God! How could you!? You-"

But Connie stopped abruptly. She had her first look around.

There was lots of light; white, amazing, luminous, impulsive light.

Connie had never seen anything so amazing.

Kullervo was so dark here, as if in a painting.

And in the background there seemed to be Mystical Creatures; Minotaurs, Sprites, Dragons- and much more.

Connie sensed danger, so she tried to find an escape route, but not really succeeding.

Stepping back, she felt water under her feet.

Only then Connie realized where she was. She was on an island- the island that Kullervo had taken her to.

**Please Review.**


	9. My own world,my own future

**I really want to thank GreatWolf fanatic,because differently this chapter wouldn't have been made.**

**Thanks for the reviews,everyone!**

**_My Own World, My Own Future._**

As Connie's feet touched the water, she instantly became petrified.

She sensed how desperately they, the Mystical Creatures, wanted her powers, almost as if she had stolen them.

They pulled her down to their level, as if their mystical powers were a magnet. So irresistible, that force, so strong.

'Is this all you've got, Kullervo!' Connie punctured him with each word, barley standing.

She didn't even have the energy to use any of her mental tools in her possession. '_It must have been those visions…__'_

He laughed with an evil grin, 'Oh no, this is only the beginning.'

Mystical Creatures started to gather around her, giving her no means of escape.

'And your all on his side!? You b-'

But before Connie could curse, what seemed like an electric shock struck her. It was the most painful and agonizing thing she'd ever felt.

Yelling with mixed feelings, Connie knelt down slowly, trying to reduce the pain.

'As I said, this is only the beginning.' Kullervo repeated.

The electric pulse hurt so much that Connie prayed, '_Not another piece of agony, __please__ not another shocking pain...'_

Connie knew that Kullervo had no mercy, neither for her or this world. _So Connie __continued to kneel there__, waiting for another __painful__ bolt to come._

_***_

Col saw Connie kneeling down, cringing in extreme pain. He had never seen her like this before, it was even worst than the Chimera attack. Kullervo loomed over her in his long, black form, laughing, showing no mercy whatsoever. Other Mystical Creatures clung around her, surrounding her, giving her no space to breathe. Col felt the pain of her suffering, her wanting for it all to end.

And then he heard those painful thoughts, 'Not another piece of agony! I can't take it! Please save me God!'

He wanted to save her, be her God, stop the pain for at least a second. Knowing he could never succeed, he yelled Connie's name, hoping she would hear.

Col came back from his vision. He immediately realized that he had been yelling on Argots back. He also had tear stains in the corner of his eyes.

'Steady there, Col.' said Dr Brock, realizing that he was back.

'What...What happened?' Col managed to say, after experiencing the shocking pain in that restless vision.

'Oh, so you don't remember, eh?'

'No, nothing, but I remember that last vision.'

'Uh, well, you fell of Skylark and me and Argot caught you just in time. Then you started yelling Connie's name at the top of your voice, while...crying.'

Col was confused, embarrassed and overwhelmed, but kept those emotions hidden, as he often did.

'_Those visions are amazingly weird...' H_e thought.

Suddenly, high, fierce winds began to rise.

They had to be quick, with the tsunami on its way and Connie in danger of death. It was so unbearably hard not to rush and make small mistakes.

'Where's Skylark?' Col finally asked

From below came a snort, and then a mental call; _'Companion! Can't you see me?!_' Skylark's voice sounded slightly hurt.

_'Oh I'm so sorry; it's just that vision...'_ Col answered.

Coming from Argot's side, Skylark let Col slide onto his back, safely, while still flying.

'What about the vision?' Skylark asked curiously.

Col knew better than to be worried about being teased, and he defiantly had to tell someone about it. Skylark was his best friend and his most promising choice.

'Oh, It's just that vision was so horrible, I can't believe that Connie is going though all that.'

'Oh...I sense that you don't really want to talk about it. So where too now Companion?'

Surprised that Skylark would give up so easily, Col thought for a while, searching though his visionary memories.

_Mystic isle?_ It suddenly came to him.

Col only just realized that Skylark had been listening to his thoughts, after he said; 'Okay Companion, here we go...hold tight.'

It took Col a second to react. He griped Skylarks mane, and with that warning, Skylark sped faster than ever before. He reached speeds as fast as 300mph, Col estimated.

He nearly fell off of him; it was such a strong pushback force.

Col thought that the others: Dr Brock, Eagle Child, Kinga, Kira and their Companions: Morjik, Wind Foal, Storm Bird and the Argot, who were left behind.

But they followed faithfully, exactly at the same speed as them.

Col looked back at the group, and the other members were struggling to remain balanced.

'What are you all doing, Mythical Creatures?!' Yelled Eagle Child.

'We are entering the isle where our start began, the start of Mystical Creatures and Companions.' said Morjik.

Suspicion grew on Kira's face, 'Why haven't you told us anything about the Mythical Creature's world?!'

'Because it has the most important secrets, and you, companions, have been honored to be let onto the most ancient and bizarre isle in Mystical world.' said Storm Bird's proud voice.

'It has the power to unlock hidden abilities inside Companions too.' added Skylark.

_So that's why Kullervo wanted Connie, she has an ability._

But before anyone could speak, a path of light had appeared underneath them.

'We're near.' said Wind Foal, it was the first time she had spoken on the ride.

Unexpectedly, but painfully, Col heard Connie's thoughts; '_my own world, my own future.'_

_***_

Connie was dressed in a brown and forest green clothes, those that were ancient and made for the ritual.

The ritual was important not only to Kullervo, but to Connie too. Her abilities would rise to the full, and then her escape would be easy. At least that was part of her plan, but she never expected the ritual to be so painful and life-draining. Most of Mystical Creatures circled around her, rattling their rattles.

Those rattles sounded like snakes, and each shake felt like snake's venom spreading across her. Flawlessly, from head to toe.

With each bite of magic, it drained her life away, as if she was an apple.

She tried to reach it, her own life, and she succeeded. She continued living as if in a dream.

With each and every strike, Connie gained more power.

Kullervo watched it all, and now he walked to stand over her, his eyes reflecting an image of her painful beauty.

Connie looked into those black, reflective eyes, but what she saw was not her. Not at all.

That girl had black hair, so black and shiny, as luminous as the light-path itself. Her eyes were a deep purple, so impulsive. And her face, so impossibly sharp, yet amazingly beautiful.

'That's you Connie, believe me, you look like this now.' Kullervo smiled, pleased at making her surprised.

Connie gasped, was this how she was going to look from now on?

But then she thought and remembered, '_there is no time for this, if I want to escape, I have to be quick'._

***

Connie managed to run away, away from those monsters, but she couldn't believe what she had done. Yet she couldn't help but recall the whole event.

_**Memory**_

_Connie spat on Kullervo and she spat with acid. He screamed, but Connie couldn't care less. Without concern, she pushed him with her powerful mind, where he crashed against the nearest building. It was only a few meters away, and there he lay, moving only slightly._

_She was nervously surprised, 'did she really do that with her mind?'_

_Mystical creatures were already getting ready to strike, but Connie knew that they were scared._

_Her instincts screamed to kill them or defend herself. She had to choose._

_Knowing that she would never kill, something she refused to do, she chose the-defend-yourself option. _

_Not knowing what she was doing, Connie closed her eyes._

_She started to spin in a circle, with outspread arms. With her mind, she pushed all Mystical creatures to the ground._

_Opening her eyes she saw what she had, and all theMythical creatures lay on the ground_

_She had actually done it! She had pushed all the Mystical creatures to losing this battle, including Kullervo._

_Fearful joy filled her._

_Then, she started running._

Connie had to stop now, her legs were aching and she was out of her breath.

So for a moment she looked at the light in front of her.

It seemed like ages before she looked away and saw a gray Pegasus on the horizon.

_That must be Col! _Connie thought happily, '_he came here to safe me!'_

As he and Skylark flew closer, Connie saw that he had some society members with him.

He was the only one who landed.

'Connie, we've got to go! Quickly!' Col screamed, and Connie immediately knew that the tsunami was coming.

'It's the tsunami, Connie, we really have to go!' Dr Brock screamed.

Connie immediately rushed over to Skylark. When finally she sat, she murmured; 'my own world, my own future.'

**Please review :D**


	10. The Rain Dance

**Sorry, I haven't updated for a while...**

**But thanks to all reviewers, I hope you enjoy this.**

_**The Rain Dance**_

Col rode Skylark for what seemed like ten minutes, before they landed on the territory of Mr. Masterson's farm.

'Is that it? We came here so quickly!' Connie was the first to exclaim.

Others voiced their own opinions after they landed.

'Yes, I know. It's complicated.' Col answered.

'Oh-' he cut her off.

Society members started walking towards the farm, talking in their, small groups.

'There's no time to explain, but it's Mystical Creatures thing.' Col answered while looking around.

He slowly realized that the whole search party was out to find Connie, from Sea Creatures to Elementals.

'You better come in.' he said, letting go of Skylark, who wandered in direction of the stables.

But instead of going after Skylark, which he guessed Connie thought he would do, Col started walking towards the farm with their small society chapter.

Seeing that Connie didn't follow, he turned around and said;

'Connie, we've got to go.'

She bearly managed to follow, from her expression Col could tell that she was in great pain, _she must be really exhausted_, he thought.

But shortly after they where walking on the same level, this surprised Col, he never would have thought about her being so...he cursed himself.

_I don't deserve Connie...I don't deserve her at all...._

After a moment of walking and cursing himself, Col noticed that Connie looked so terribly...gorgeously, different.

Her hair had an eerie glow, and her eyes were a deep purple colour. Their shallow depths pulled at him and sent shivers down Col's spine.

She also had a sharper face, but it looked beautiful.

Those features made her the most amazing looking girl on this planet if no other.

Connie laughed, 'You know Col, you look really funny with that stunned expression on your face!'

'What? What's so funny about it?!' Col imagined how he looked and half-laughed.

He really looked funny, with his always bright, cheery face and his look-at-me eyes, while looking at Connie in wonder.

Things happened quickly then.

He saw an arrow fly; appearing from nowhere and his first reaction was to stare around wildly, desperately trying to spot the intruder.

This was his first mistake, he realized, because the next thing Col heard was Connie's groan, he looked at her.

Fearing, Col didn't dear to look down.

Slowly, Connie touched her ribs, and raised her hand, and Col's curiosity took over.

Looking down he saw blood, blood on Connie's hand, and ribs.

_He saw the arrow stuck in her, and he saw blood puring out of her_...he saw everything and it made him feel helpless and sick.

Quickly paranoid, he called for someone to help, but it was hard to find his voice again.

He wanted to prove that he was worth Connie, and that made him remember his strengths and fight his weaknesses, and this was another bullet-like shock;

'Someone help!'

He blubbered out, it was enough for people to hear.

First came Kira, she sprinted into the scenery, and fitted there perfectly.

When she saw what was happening, desperate, she called for WindFoal at once.

As more people came to his call. they rushed and pushed Connie out of his reach.

At first he tried to push his way though, but it didn't work.

Col stood back, staring worriedly at Connie. She gazed back at him, one hand on her side and the other stretched out to him.

He saw that people where too close to her, she desperately needed some air.

Wind Foal cantered over and tried to heal her, but it didn't work.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, they couldn't see the arrow.

_How blind are they?! But at least they stopped the rib bleed,_ Col thought, but he couldn't bare their blindness.

'People! People stop! Your only making it harder for her!'

'Col, tell me what happened!' called Kira, her hand on Connie's side.

She serouisly haven't acknowledge him until now.

'Can't you see the arrow!? I mean who doesn't!'

Everyone looked at him; it was obvious that they couldn't see a thing.

'Oh...' Col thought for a while, cursing again, but then he unexpectedly said;

'Then give me the rights to operate.'

'But-' Kira tried saying, but was cut of by Col.

'This is matter of life and death, for God's sake!'

People murmured, and Col felt somehow embarrassed.

He added this to his mental why-don't-I-deserve-Connie? list.

'Well, we can't take her to hospital because everyone is evacuating, so I guess...if your the only one who can see that arrow.'

Society people made way for him, they've made their agreements.

Boosting with confidence, Col walked into the middle of the crowd.

***

Col finally finished his 'operation', he had to admit, he did pretty good.

Taking off his hospital-like gloves, he saw just how bloody they were.

_I only took out an arrow!_

Evelyn came up to him and offered a drink.

Col took it and thanked her.

He saw that now someone was trying to do the stitches but wasn't doing a any good.

_There are only the wounds left....I've also got to do the stitches properly, also that guy with the stitches...he's giving me a headache._

'You did well.' he heard Kira's voice from behind.

'You see, I could do a great sergeant! By the way, I haven't thanked you for letting me operate, so, thank you.'

'Don't mention it, now go and talk to her, she seems awake.' she gave him a little push.

With that little encouragement, Col pushed though the small crowd and held Connie's hand.

She instantly looked at him and smiled, painfully.

Col talked that guy, who 'did' the stitches, to leave for a min.

After a moment Connie started to move her mouth.

Col realized she was trying to speak, but her mouth made no sound.

He desperately tried to read her lips.

After a lot of struggle, he just managed to lip read two words _bring _and_ rain._

_What? How am I suppose__d__ to bring rain?! _He thought, quickly.

'What is she saying?' Shirley asked, in a wavy tone, seriously shocked. Everyone looked at her in surprise._ She doesn't care about Connie much, __so__ she must be scared of something..._

'It's hard to say, I can't lip read.' Col answered. He was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowledge, and he didn't trust her.

'Oh, Col listen, I had lip reading lessons, and I can help.' She started to walk in Connie's direction.

But before she could kneel down beside Connie, Connie took Col close to her and barley hissed;

'Take her away from me, I can't bear her, and you'll help me...a lot.'

'B-But how?!' He asked, shocked that Connie could hiss so quietly, yet harshly.

'You know, Col, you know,' her voice sounded smooth now, and she let go of him.

And it was true, he knew, he knew...and he probably never deserved her, meaning Connie.

It was another terrible thing he did...

Getting ready for word battle, Col stood up.

'No, Shirley, you can't help her or me! So just back off!' Col heartlessly screamed.

'You shouldn't be here, I can handle this easily.' he added.

'Oh, yes!? Then do it, _yourself_!' Shirley walked away, upset.

A second later**,** lightening struck Connie, and Col sped back onto his knees.

He touched her to see if everything was alright, but unluckily, he touched her too early, and some of the current escaped under Col's fingers, only to electrocute him as well.

He didn't care, although he twitched and it hurt terribly.

Rain started, and there fat droplets steamed down his face.

_She can't be...no, No, NO! This is not happening..._

Col panicked, looking at Connie he saw that her eyes were closed.

'Connie?' He asked dreadfully. 'Connie?' Now he was more than concerned.

The crowd started to get closer, even Shirley couldn't resist having a peak.

_And I thought that she was inside her house._

Finally Connie opened her eyes, she looked beyond Col and everybody else, she was looking strait at the sky.

Only Shirley run off it direction of the farmhouse.

Now, she seemed to be rising, without her twitching a muscle.

People stepped back and gasped in shock and wonder as Connie was now standing, upright.

Slowly, she started to move, her moves simple, Col took them for a dance.

She seemed to be getting energy from the rain, and as she danced, those fat droplets seemed to be following her every move.

The dance became more and more drastic and complicated.

Her fresh, wounds started to heal; it was now obvious what she was doing.

People even joined in, with their own snake-like moves, not realizing what was happening.

'_They must be hypnotized_,' thought Col, '_but how could Connie do something like this!? Is it really her?'_

He watched closer and saw that her slightest move affected the whole scene of minds and people.

Only Col didn't get affected, _she must have left me for some reason._

_'Until we can walk on free land...' _Connie started singing.

Her voice was smooth as wind, as harsh as fire, as lively as water, and as strong as earth. Col watched as Connie moved towards him, her exotic dance, forgotten. Her every wound was healed and forgotten. When she reached him, the rain stopped and so did the people, it looked as if she stopped the time itself. .Connie looked at him; she seemed to be keeping something from him, maybe a important secret. People slowly woke up from their hypnosis.

'We better go, the tsunami is coming!' Connie shouted out, then to Col;

'Sorry about that.' Her cute smile plastered across her face.

'You don't fool me; I already know your secret.'

He couldn't bear it, couldn't bear how she had used them. He wasn't angry or shocked, he was only annoyed. So he walked away, in the same direction that the society was heading, the airport.

'I know Col...' he heard Connie's soft whisper.

He stared at the sky for a moment and he saw an outline of a Pegasus, he guessed that it was Skylark.

_Good journey, companion_, Col sent a mental call to the Pegasus.

He felt Connie's presence close in, on him.

***

On the airplane, Connie couldn't help but half-cry, Col had her universal powers, but how? She didn't know.

'_It must have been that lightening, he must have got paralyzed or shocked...__'_ She thought.

Somewhere in the back of the plane, she heard Col's and Rat's laughter, she definitely had to talk to him...

Connie stood up and headed towards Col, but Shirley stopped her.

Connie gave her the-what-are-you-looking-at stare.

'Just give me a second, please!' Shirley now really looked cornered.

'Okay, fine, but only one minute.'

'Connie, I saw your dance...it was when I got to the safety of my house, that's when you started to, well...dance. And I saw you and Col argue...'

_Oh. My. God! How... _Connie was extremely shocked, her mouth wide open.

'I'm not going to use this; I'll try to protect you. I mean, you're not only someone powerful...your Connie. You're the nice girl who Col loves.' she smiled.

'_She's up to something...'_ thought Connie, '_this isn't like her.'_

'You're up to something, aren't you?'

'What! Connie I've changed, your dance changed me! Now I see this world properly!' She finished in a slow spin

She saw Col starring at her in a funny way.

She couldn't bear him staring at her that way, and there was a thousands reasons why.

_'Why does life have to be so difficult?'_ she though sheepishly.

'Excuse me, Shirley, I've got to go.' Connie said politely and came to sit on front of Col and Rat.

'...a phobia of baked beans-.' Rat stopped, then to her:' Oh, hi Connie! How are you?'

'Fine thanks. What about you?!'

Col started at her, his graze mixed with cold and hot feelings.

'You know, the usual crap.' he looked at Col, who was staring curiously at Connie.

'Easy boy, you're not in a doghouse, so loosen up.'

Col instantly started to strangle Rat. Rat made all of his funny faces, so that even Connie had to laugh.

But after a while, she had had enough. Enough of Col and his raving madness, and Rat with his humor.

'Col!? Will you stop!? You're killing him!'

'Okay, okay, as the universal princess wishes.' said Col, while pushing Rat back with a force that pushed him of his seat.

'You know what Col?! You're the most unbelievable person I've ever met!'

Connie left to other part of the plane, she was trying to get away from Col.

Somewhere in the far back, away from him and everybody else, Connie started crying.

***

Lisa, the nurse who Kullervo took over...once, came to sit by Connie.

She never realised that the nurse was with them.

'So, what is your secret?'

Connie looked up, she still had crying marks under her eyes.

'How did you know?!' she exclaimed.

'I can read people.' Lisa replied, giving her weird expression.

Connie felt safe near her, so she told her;

'I'm not sure if you can take it.'

'I see...you know, I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours.' it took Lisa a moment to say this out loud.

Something in Lisa's voice made Connie curious.

'Well, uh....could you go first.' she asked politely.

'Oh...okay, but I've never told anyone....okay, I'm...uh...I'm pregnant.' Lisa said as fast as she possibly could.

Connie was stunned, she looked at Lisa properly and saw that she had a bigger stomach, basically she was bigger around her waist.

'Okay, now it's your turn....' she really looked distressed now.

'But how did you get pregnant? I mean with who?'

'Do I really have to tell you?' she looked fed up.

'Yes, I really must know...please.' Connie gave her the-I'm-really-cornered-but-trust-me look.

Seeing no end to this, Lisa finally gave up.

'Well, I had a fiance, I though he loved me, we had the most amazing relationship ever, but a week before our marriage, I got pregnant. I told him that before our wedding, and he just dumped me like rubbish. I cried for weeks then, but finally got over it.'

After a moment of stunned silence, Lisa spoke;

'Can you tell me your secret now?'

Connie sighed, she knew that Mystical Creatures were involved, but she told her anyways.

**Lol, Lisa pregnant? How could I come up with that?!**

**For people who don't remember Lisa: She's the nurse Kullervo took over, he then said that her name is Catherina but later she told them her real name, which is Lisa 'course. **

**This chapter had been rewritten, and sorta without a beta.**

**But please R&R.**


	11. Telling you

**AN: I had some problems writing this chapter, but anyways I hope you guys enjoy it. :) **

_**Telling you**_

Evelyn wasn't driving her normal old grumpy car, but a brand new Honda.

This was a surprise for everyone, as she never drove any other car types.

The other passengers tried to occupy their time, and it was agony.

It all started when Col wouldn't shut up and kept blabbing about nothing. But 'course, he wanted to be funny; sadly, it all came out wrong for him.

This lead to a giant argument, that Connie had to admit, was between the five of them; Mack, Rat, Col, Evelyn and her.

_**Flashback**_

_'Connie, the universal princess!' Col sang in __a__ high pitched voice._

_She smiled, and elbow-punched him._

'_Ouch__! __T__hanks very much!' _

_'No problem, do you want me do __it again?'_

_'Oh, please don't!' _

_She elbow-punched him again, Col whined._

_'Whoa Connie__**,**__ what have you got against Col's utterly useless, girlish singing?' Rat said rather disturbingly._

_Col was that annoying that Connie forgot about Rat._

_'I'm not a girl Rat! And you know it!' Col burst out._

_Then added: 'Hm__m__... And I wonder what you would do if __Anneena was here...' Col replied, half-laughing._

_Rats face was priceless._

'_Well,__ I wonder how you __and Connie__ would look on your wedding day,'_

'_That's serious man,' Col said__, shocked__._

_Connie and Col gave stared at him, __slack-jawed, utterly stunned__._

_'And n__o__ Rat, that __was__ not funny.' Connie said._

_'I know! But Col said something serious before...' Rat __said __quickly._

_'What? My son with your __niece,__ Evelyn__?__That isn't happening.' Mack exclaimed, finally catching up._

_'Oh, so it's all about Anneena, isn't it?' Col now understood._

_'Mack, loosen up a little, they would make a great par.'_

_'Shut it Col!' Rat growled._

_'Huh! You both know that this isn't funny anymore, and we would never make a 'great' pa__**i**__r, you want to know why? Well, it's because we don't fit together, we're like the wrong piece of puzzles joined...uh...together by an unlikely source.' Connie said, really annoyed._

_Everyone looked at her, she was uncomfortable with this topic, and they knew it._

_'Connie, listen, don't get too stressed, I'll try to make them stop.' Col whispered in her ear._

_'Oh look at them!' Evelyn exclaimed, forgetting that they could hear._

_'People, can't you see that she's upset!' Col exclaimed__, now panicked._

_'Yes people__,__ shut up, or otherwise Connie will show you some' Rat said from Col's side._

_'Some? __Some__ what?' Mack asked, starting to __feel__ terrified._

_'Uh...that some!' He pointed out of the window where a cow stood._

_Col was laughing his heels off and Evelyn was smiling._

_'Yes, I'm sure a cow is extremely terrifying!' said Connie, laughing hysterically__. _

_'Now Rat, stop being so pathetic!' Mack was getting seriously angry now. _

_'Oh really sir, I was pointing at that...e__r__r...sheep__, __not to that cow, if you __hadn't__ noticed!'_

_'Firstly__,__ you've __got to__ call me Mack, secondly-'_

_Connie cut him off._

_'Mack, maybe you should show some respect to Rat, he was only trying to amuse us.'_

_He growled but eventually let it drop._

_'Well then, it's all settled, we should come back to our original topic which was 'should Col and Connie be together?'' Rat said, bright and cheery again._

_George, who sat quietly all the way, now squirmed happily in his seat._

***

They finally arrived, but the argument carried on like this for sometime, and Connie nearly cried.

They didn't come to any conclusions whatsoever.

'C'mon kiddo's, we can't be late!' called Mack, and everyone stopped what they where doing or saying.

Opening the car doors, Connie came out, seeing the gate to headquarters**,** as if entering a whole different world.

The streets looked gray and dark, while the shiny silver gates had a twist of colours only people like her could see, or so it seemed.

Connie took a few steps closer, along with everyone else: Mack, Evelyn who embraced George, Col, and Rat, who came to stand by her side, their eyes shimmering with mystery.

'Should we open them, the gates, I mean.' Connie whispered to the nearest person, it was Col.

_Why God, why does my luck fail me?_ She silently asked the heavens.

'Oh, yes, we should'

He moved towards it, it was only two meters ahead, and Mack came to his aide, together they stood before the speaker.

Mack pressed the speaker button, but before he could say anything, an automatic voice answered: 'Hello to PoMC society headquarters, if you're not members, please back up five steps.'

Col looked confused, so Mack told him;

'It's a mechanism, when people step back, something similar to a frost bite happens to them, they forget about the whole society talk, and the frost programs people to go back to their homes and stuff, I know, it's confusing but that's the only way it can be for us to stay safe.'

'I know that! But what's PoMC, and why would people even listen and retreat?' Col asked, annoyed.

'Oh that! It stands for 'Protection of Mystical Creatures' and it's a part of this mechanism, do I have to explain?'

Unexpectedly a normal woman's voice said from the speakers;

'Now please tell me your names, and your companion species.'

'Mack Clamworthy a companion to kraken, Evelyn...' Mack listed all people except George.

'And George Clamworthy a companion to...err...it's still unknown.' Col anxiously looked over at the little toddler and saw that he was sticking his tongue out at Mack.

After a moment the woman said;

'Thank you, your all expected, the gates will open in a second.'

And so, in no time, they were inside a yard full of Mystical Creature statues.

Taking a longer look around, Connie noticed a building, quite far away, that looked like a huge hotel.

_That's probably where we'll be staying_, she thought.

***

'Do you think that I'll be fine?' Lisa asked for a hundredth time.

The hotel-like building was more of a school for companions, but they had their rooms in it as well. Unluckily they all had to share them, Connie paired up with Lisa, although Jessica pleaded her to pair up with her, but she knew that Lisa needed help and she was the only one who could give her aide.

'Yes, I'm sure you will' Connie answered, with a caring smile.

But her smile turned painful when she remembered Col.

_Do I really have to tell him?_ She thought painfully_._

'Yes, there's no other way and you know it.' said Lisa, with an impatient smile.

Connie was shocked, '_is she psychic?'_

Lisa grinned;

'I told you, I can read people a little too much.'

Connie was upset; she didn't want to tell Col and Lisa already knew too much.

'Connie listen, you've go to tell him, he'll find out sooner or later. Better sooner, you never know what may happen, Kullervo-'

She cut her off;

'Do you think this is easy for me!? You don't even know him! And he's been such a pain to me lately! And it hurts so much that it feels like someone's breaking my bones! So I sometimes ask myself, how many more stitches, how many more broken ribs? And then it hurts even more 'cause what I really mean is, how much longer do I have to live with him being such a jerk? How much more pain is he going to cause me?! You know nothing about either us, or Kullervo, so just leave me alone!"

Connie burst out, and kneeled down onto the floor.

She started to cry and whimper.

'_Why. Is. This. Happening. To. Me?'_

Lisa hugged her tightly and whispered;

'Connie I know, my own fiancé left me, how do you think I felt? I'm sure Col must have a reason to keep hurting you so much.'

'But the only reason is that dance, I told you about...'

Connie broke the hug.

'That's a bit too harsh, for a guy. Let me think.'

'But-' Connie tried to say

'There are no buts,' Lisa said firmly

After a while she added: 'You must have changed then, at some point. He doesn't really want to accept you as who you are now, that's why he's sort of ruining your relationship.'

Connie was shocked, how and when could she have changed? Well, there were two main points, first after the ritual which Kullervo made her do or after that dance.

Before she had any chance for reaction, someone knocked on the door.

They both stilled, but eventually Connie stood up to open it.

To her surprise it was Col, his face smoothed when he saw her.

Connie just stood there, staring at him.

Lisa's curious voice came; 'Who's there?'

'It's Col!' Connie shouted, not taking her eyes off him.

He finally had the courage to speak, or so it seemed;

'Can I come in? I've got to talk to you.'

'Um, sure.' said Connie, hiding her dreadful feeling.

Letting Col in, she started waving at Lisa in alarm, while biting her lip.

'I should leave.' Lisa now sped to the door.

'What? No you shouldn't!' Connie said desperately, but Lisa was already outside, somewhere along the corridor.

'Err...Connie, I know it's awkward but... err...we err...' Col trailed off.

She smiled; this seemed more like the normal Col.

'I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, I really didn't mean to!' she burst out and closed her eyes tightly.

She felt him sweeping her into an embrace, and then he whispered into her ear;

'It doesn't matter now, I know why you did it, you had to.'

She felt so much joy filling her, she almost couldn't stop herself from jumping, yet something didn't seem right.

'You eavesdropped, didn't you?'

He tensed and his expression told her everything.

'How could you?' She asked, weary of everything.

'I-' Col began until Connie cut him of again.

'You know what; I don't want to hear your excuses! And you've probably already heard that you're a universal, didn't you?

'What?!' Col was speechless.

'Oh...' Connie said sheepishly.

'But how?' This was all he could say.

'You remember the lightning, that's how, I don't know how exactly, but it must have been the lightning.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'I felt it, and I could see you, it was like an out-of-this-world experience.' She said, finally telling him.

He signed and rolled up his T-shirt, Connie saw a tattoo-like wound on his chest.

The wound showed anything you wanted to see, from lightning, too caves, too people. It also had millions of colours in it and around it.

'Wow! But how? Why don't I understand?' she asked puzzled.

'It must have been that wonderful lightning!' he said and closed his eyes. A moment later the wound added some colour to itself.

Connie looked wide eyed at him;

'O My God!' Then she added, 'But Kullervo...'

Col's face became more and more cornered.

'Yes, your right, I need to learn from you! We don't have much time, so you wait for me downstairs and I'll get us something to ride in.'

'But Col!' However, was already too late, and she couldn't leave him, sighing, she took the longest jumper she could find, and sprinted downstairs.

***

To her surprised, he wasn't there when she got outside, into the cold.

'_Just who does he think he is?'_ She thought deeply. 'B_ut 'course he's the universal now! And who am I? Some psychopathic girlfriend cause I can move things and stuff...'_

As she thought this, a motorcycle appeared around the bend, coming to a stop in front of Connie. It's rider: Col.

'What? Is that your fathers?!' Connie shouted, a little too loud. She just woke someone up, she could feel it.

'Who cares? Get on, quickly!' He said while stopping the quiet, flawless bike.

But Connie was already on the bike, putting on her helmet. There where voices coming from behind them, and from Connie's room came a shout;

'Whoop, keep it up Connie!' it was Lisa.

Connie smiled and waved.

Col, as quickly as he could, started the engine all over again and they were off. Laughing exhilaratingly over what they had done, they disappeared into the dark Berlin streets ahead of them.

**Please Review.**


	12. Powerful changes

**N/A: Hello people! Sorry for the really late update, just didn't have any inspirations! Anyhoo, this is my first chapter with Rat's POV, enjoy! Btw, thanx to all my reviewers! I'm glad that you still like my story even though my writing is pathetic! :D**

**And a special thank you for Darling Summers!**

_**Powerful Changes**_

"Col, slow down! We have absolutely no chance of outrunning them!" Connie yelled as yet another police car joined the chasing party. Unfortunately, after Col and Connie 'borrowed' someone's motorcycle minutes ago, Mack called the police. He knew that they would get into serious trouble, but he couldn't resist it, and it probably was his motorcycle. Anyway, the Society knew that they didn't need to involve the police. They could catch Connie and Col themselves. However, they let Mack Clamworthy take charge, although knowing him, his plan would probably put their biggest secret at risk.

_Why are people so naive?_ Connie asked herself.

"I'm not going to get caught! There's_ no _way you can make me!" Col yelled back, empathizing the word no. He started to speed up but unluckily they reached a busy road. And Col instantly stopped when he saw that there were traffic lights, and, even more unfortunately, that they were red. It was already ten pm, so Connie was surprised at the number of cars that passed by, but she let her mind drift off. After what seemed like ages, Col's voice, made harsh with anxiety came to her;

"We've got to get away, somehow!"

The siren's wail could be clearly heard now, which meant that the chasing party wasn't far behind.

"As if I didn't know that! Try to get pass th-" Connie was cut off by a sharp rush of wind followed by a sharp turn of the motorcycle. She didn't even catch the direction they were turning to, but tightened her grip around Col's waist.

"What on earth!" Connie exclaimed. After recovering she added, "Now, Col, you've got to stop this! We'll only get into more trouble!" Ignoring her words, he steered the motorcycle in between two cars, only centimeters away from potentially crushing it. "Or an accident, for that matter." she murmured quietly.

Col scowled, choosing to listen to only her second statement, and Connie took that as an opportunity to try to enter a computer system of the roads ahead, undetected by any means, which would possibly help them to escape just in time. She hoped desperately that it would work- the computer system couldn't possibly be any more difficult to enter than the minds of mythical creatures she had encountered in the past. Connie's mind dived into the underground, searching for the nearest police station's database. When she found it, she made the road information lay perfectly in the corner of her mind, and came rushing back to her body. She could hear the alarms ringing in around the station, but they faded as she traveled ahead far.

When Connie opened her eyes, she realized that Col wasn't sitting before her, and that she was about to crash into a tree! Quickly as she could, she moved herself forwards, where Col had sat probably just a few seconds ago, but she didn't have time to worry about where he had disappeared to, filled with the urge to save herself before thinking about anything else. With all her power, she hit the brake pedal. It was too late; the bike crashed into the tree and sent Connie flying straight at it.

_I can't die! I don't want to..._ Connie thought just before everything went blank.

***

Connie woke up to Rats panicky voice.

"Oh, gosh! Rubberduckgodzilla is coming! And it has Col! Quick, you've got to help him super maniac girl, so wake up!" She looked at Rat with bewildered, sleepy eyes, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Shut it Rat! I'm not some random super maniac girl!" she found herself subconsciously yelling, to her surprise. Finally, her normal senses kicked in, and she recoiled slightly. "Wait, who or what is Rubber-duck-godzilla?"

"How come you don't know Rubberduckgodzilla? You've met him before, he's Kullervo! Anyway, are you feeling better?"

"What! Kullervo's got Col! And he's here!?" Connie attempted to jump up, but her leg hurt so badly that it caused her to fall back and scream in pain.

"What happened to my leg?" she asked weakly.

"You broke it in the accident. Are you okay?" Rat asked, concerned.

"What is the Society doing about all this?" Connie asked worriedly. When she received no answer she repeated her question, this time a little louder. Rat sighed.

"They're fighting him, somewhere in that forest over there." He pointed eastwards, where indeed stood an ancient-looking forest. She attempted to stand up again.

"Connie, you-" She cut him off.

"Shut it! I've got to help Col, so shut it!" Surprisingly he obeyed, though Connie didn't notice, her mind too occupied with other, more important thoughts. With all her might she stood up, this time not hurting her leg.

***

**Rat's POV: A few minutes before...**

"Ducky! Rubber ducky!" Rat said for the hundredth time, purely bored, whilst Mack and Evelyn were in a brief conversation about 'how to get that motorbike off the road'. He yawned and was about to lay down on the seat next to his when remembering that George was sleeping there, in his baby car seat. Col and Connie were on their small joy ride but, of course everyone had to say no to their (albeit slightly illegal) joy. It was _his_ brand new birthday bike that was considered stolen by the police, he was supposed to have all control over it, right? _Moppets..._

"Will you shut it Rat!? I'm talking here! Evelyn, listen that _is _pointless, since we both obviously can't trust Lisa, she's like a hungry dog..." he heard Mack say and dully sensed the change in the conversation but was too sleepy to notice a slightly squeaky wing sound that slowly lulled him to sleep. Suddenly he became alert, something was wrong about the creepy, childish sound... was it coming from above? He looked up from the car window, only to see a huge, dark blue dragon fly a few meters above Col and now unconscious-and-lifeless-looking Connie. His jaw dropped at the sign of that unusual scenery but he quickly recovered, somehow finding his voice he tried to alert everyone in the car but only succeeded in getting weird glaces;

"Ducky, rubber ducky and godzilla! Above, up!" he babbled in panic, inwardly groaning at his nonsensical choice of words- they would only delay them further.

"Rat!" Evelyn said flatly. After cleaning his throat he tried again, this time with a prang of seriousness in his voice; "Duc-I think there's a dragon flying above my bike."

"What!?" both Mack and Evelyn exclaimed. They took a quick look out the car window to see if Rat wasn't playing some prank on them, like he usually did. When seeing that he was telling the truth their jaws dropped immediately.

"In your faces!" Rat laughed whilst pointing fingers at them. In reality determined thoughts filled his mind.

_I need to get that...that...Rubberduck...godzilla away from my friends! Who does that dragon thing think he is?! I mean...isn't he that completely and utterly useless loser Kullervo? Well, I need to help them anyways, that's what friends are for! And I need some more good remarks to make him melt from embarrassment! Mwahahaha!_ He sneezed loudly, ruining the dramatic effect of his thoughts, despite the fact that he was the only one to hear them.

"Rat, I have no idea how you can make fun out of people when your friends are in da-" Evelyn was interrupted by Mack's impatient voice.

"No time for lectures, Evelyn, no matter how deserved they might be. That dragon is probably Kullervo. We need to get ahead of those useless policemen before it's too late!" Right after his little speech, Mack started to drive like crazy, making everyone jump in shock.

"Stop it, Mack! You're going to get us all killed!" Evelyn screeched in panic, closely resembling her companion.

Surprisingly, the-most-hilarious-driver-Rat-had-ever-seen didn't answer. No one else spoke- they were all speechless. It soon became obvious why Mack was driving so dangerously, he was trying to pass by police verticals so that he could get all the credit for saving Connie and Col from being killed by Kullervo-the mimic rubber duck. For some reason, the midnight-blue dragon sported a large, comical, garish yellow rubber-duck head; something had obviously gone haywire with his powers.

"If he can fight a dragon, then I'm superman." Rat murmured, more to George, who had been woken up by Mack's hideous driving than anyone else. He wasn't whining, though.

_Poor George,_ _he's probably too scared to make a sound, _Rat thought. Surprisingly, George turned to stare at him, his mismatched gaze so sweet that Rat felt as if he was melting. He could have sworn that there was a connection between them, just for a second Rat glimpsed George's mind. It was as broad as the ocean, or so it seemed. His childish thoughts were flying around in their small bubble shields, memories looked like rings of fire; the whole thing just seemed to be a giant mystical surprise party. That was all he could see from outside the gate of George's mind, just imagine the inside! Once in Connie's mind he encountered something similar.

_So George may have a huge chance of being a universal_, he thought, too overwhelmed to notice that their car was now directly behind his birthday bike, accelerating loudly, and that all the police cars were gone.

Suddenly, Kullervoroared, which brought him back to present. He absentmindedly opened the car window, not really aware of what he was doing. With a strong wind blowing though the open window he screamed,

"Hey there, dragon-gorilla loser! Stop offending my friends with your truly dominating, ROARRR showoffs, will ya!?" The dragon didn't even glance his way, instead he seemed to be getting ready for something.

Rat finally looked properly around and quickly realized what was happening, the cop cars disappeared because the policemen had seen the dragon.

_That must have been a shock_, he thought sarcastically. It was also why Mack was now behind the motorbike. Kullervo roared because he was getting ready for a firework display and he was about to blow it down on Col and Connie, that's what an angry dragon would do.

He glanced to see if Connie still looked that unconscious and lifeless, she still did. Now, if Rat couldn't save them, no one could. Sticking his head out of the window again, he yelled,

"Enormous Elmo! Is it true that you hate Christmas? Or the huggybear? Or the nice orange monster?! Or firework displays?" He paused for a second before continuing a completely different speech. The completely random words flowed so effortlessly from his mouth that he wasn't even aware of what he was saying.

"Alice, Betsey, Cecilla. Oh, for God's sake, girls name! Will you finally start acting like a real man? Or am I should to call you...muffin for the rest of your life?" He felt eyes on him and the dragon's astonished reaction. He grinned proudly- he had obviously just gotten himself an audience.

Feeling enthusiastic, he didn't want to lose Kullervo's attention so he yelled teasingly,

"Long-tailed-'hitchhiker'-hating-shape-shifter? Nah, your an utter-maniac-about-hitchhikers-dragon? Nah, your the water-hating-rubber-ducky! Am I right, I know I am! By the way, you really look like a giant rubber duck." he pointed out happily. This time Kullervo stonily glared at him, his already cold, plastic eyes bore into his even though they were so far away from each other, still a chilling combination of gold and acid-yellow. His stare made Rat's brain freeze and he felt like never ever functioning properly ever again. The shape-shifter glanced back at his target, leaving Rat completely paralyzed.

"Oh my... Help!" A familiar voice suddenly hit Rat's ears like a heavy metal shovel to the head- it was Col! Unfortunately for Kullervo, he was strong enough to make himself move and speak without any complications, and even under his... rather shocked circumstances, he could do anything for his best friend. The dragon was flying low and slowly fire escaped form his jaws. Rat panicked whilst trying to think fast.

"Rubberduckgodzilla! Is it true that majestic bubble sheep mixed withcheese can blow you away!?" Rat screamed his last remark with all his might and energy, he haven't noticed that the dragon was barely above the car and that his yellow plastic head was near the open window- despite the fact that the orange beak was plastic, it still looked wickedly sharp. He instantly ducked further inside the car. Luckily, Kullervowas too interested in his other target and another fire breath escaped his powerful beak. He also flew higher up and dozens of fire breaths escaped him, they were all carried in one direction, the motorbike. Every single one narrowly missed its target.

Rat stared in shock as it happened; he had to do something- and fast. As always, his foolish ideas ruled over him and his brain and he regained his strength fast. His quick actions made him impossible to stop. He quickly opened the car door and leapt like a frost wolf onto the dragon, he grabbed one of the enormous shape-shifter's right side scales with one hand and his back scale with the other. He heard shouts of stunned, outraged protests, but ignored them. Kullervo tried shrugging him off but he had already climbed onto the dragons back. That caused the shape-shifter to stop in his tracks and give Col and Connie enough time to escape, but Col was already jumping off the bike without any means to help Connie, _what's wrong with him?! _Rat dangerously thought. Suddenly, Connie awoke with a jolt. It took her seconds to realize what had happened. She swiftly started moving forwards to the drivers motorbike seat, she hit the brakes with all her might before she rode into a tree, losing her consciousness in return for her bad behavior.

Yet again Rat ended up totally stunned, the shape-shifter took that as an advantage and attempted to shrug him off again, satisfyingly succeeding. Rat yelled, believing that he would die but roughly landed on soft grass. He was so surprised that he nearly passed out. But quickly realized that the the drop between him and the ground had been about one and a half meter away. Laughing it off, he looked around to see a crowd of people around the tree where Connie rode the bike into, and already people started to rush towards both stunned teens, hoping to help.

***

Col sprinted into a what seemed to be an ancient forest. He was running away from a huge dragon which looked like a giant rubber duck- Kullervo; at least that was what Rat said it was. He had to leave Connie and everyone else behind by jumping off the bike just before Kullervo blasted him with his small fireworks display. Laughing slightly but cruelly, Col replayed the moment in his head whilst still running. He laughed hard at the term; "Rubberduckgodzilla! Is it true that majestic bubble sheep mixed with cheese can blow you away!?" which Rat had screamed in Kullervo's face right before he started burning holes in the ground. He couldn't remember the last time Rat said something so stupid in front of Kullervo, but luckily the 'giant rubber duck' hadn't heard, obviously too interested on his other target. A sudden croak alerted him immediately and unexpectedly quick he lost control over his body, tripping over a tree root from surprise. He quickly cursed and attempted jumping up, but before he could stand properly again, large, sharp claws dug into his leg, and he yelped in pain. A deep, cruel and evil laugh hit Col's ears and he was lifted of the ground, his left leg bleeding.

'What do you want from me?' he snapped painfully.

Kullervo laughed again but answered,

"I want your powers, human! What else?!" The rubber duck had begun to look a lot more threatening.

_Oh my... what am I supposed do? Raise alarm? How? Help...Connie? How? _he thought, just before blanking out.

**Please R&R! **


End file.
